The invention relates to a humidifier for a fuel cell with at least one stacked unit comprising several water-permeable membranes that are arranged parallel and spaced apart to each other.
EP 1 261 992 B1 discloses a humidifier for a fuel cell wherein the humidifier comprises a water-permeable membrane which separates two flow passages through which humid or dry air is passed. Water molecules from the flow of humid air penetrate through the membrane to the dry airflow which is thereby enriched with moisture. This airflow is supplied to a fuel cell system in which by an electrochemical reaction electric current is generated.
The membranes are clamped between two frame parts that are provided with flow openings for supplying or removing the airflows. Optionally, several membranes including the frame parts can be stacked to a stacked unit and the frame parts also serve as a spacer between successive membranes in this case.